


Afterthought

by Chanology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Classism, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, mentions of poverty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanology/pseuds/Chanology
Summary: It started with a storm and ended with the sun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Afterthought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theNationsBoyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNationsBoyfriend/gifts).



> **For:** theNationsBoyfriend.  
>  **Prompt:** Two pirate captains, one ship and a storm. A storm made two pirate captains to share one ship to survive in the vast sea with rest of their crew. A never ending fight for dominance starts. And there may have been a little sexual tension too which is clean as a whistle to everyone except for the two dumbass captains. (Kinda Jack Sparrow and Barbossa type relationship but with a love angle).  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** hi, i hope you enjoy reading this story! i don't know if it will be obvious but i haven't watched pirates of the carribbean, so i'm not too sure how their dynamic is but i tried, i hope it's okay. i've also never written a pirate au before so excuse any mistakes. i would like to thank my betas, H and B for being amazing and helping me with this fic.

The waves stretched towards the sky in huge clusters of deep blue. With difficulty, Baekhyun’s crew was managing to keep their ship afloat through the wicked storm. 

The twenty-four year old Captain wasn’t phased by the tempest. Baekhyun has been through worse ones, this was considered mild in his books.

In the distance, a small paddle boat came into view. Multiple people were crammed in the wooden structure; the oars on the brink of getting swallowed whole by the monstrous waves. 

“Captain, should we help them?” Kyungsoo asked from beside Baekhyun. Kyungsoo’s brown hair plastered to his head like his thick strands of hair resembling octopus tentacles. This image brought a smile to Baekhyun’s face. 

The waves were rising and falling, forcing Baekhyun to play peek-a-boo as he tried to assess the situation. They were headed towards the boat, it wouldn’t hurt to be helpful. 

“Sure, why not,” Baekhyun sighed, patting Kyungsoo’s shoulder. The quartermaster scrambled off, spreading the Captain’s orders like wildfire to the rest of the crew. 

Kyungsoo was his most trusted man, he’s been with Baekhyun through thick and thin. If Baekhyun was being honest, he wouldn’t know what he would do if the brunet left him. Maybe he’d quit this life of thievery. Settle down in a foreign land, and put his crimes behind him. 

It sounded appealing, but was impossible. It wasn’t an option for Baekhyun. 

His crew worked before him to signal the small boat of their intentions to help them. Soon enough, the boat full of unknown identities was hooked and pulled up. 

Then Baekhyun saw his face, the face he loathed. The protruding ears, a symbol of the man’s presence. 

“Where’s your grand galleon, Captain? Did it get crushed by a couple of feeble waves?” Baekhyun asked in fake concern, a sneer on his lips. He just wanted to rub salt in Chanyeol’s wound.

The aristocratic Captain always took jabs at Baekhyun when they met at ports, making fun of his sloop. But now, his “weak” sloop was still standing during the storm, and Baekhyun was not going to let Chanyeol live this down. 

Revenge never tasted so  _ sweet _ .

Baekhyun almost sliced the ropes holding up the paddle boat, his cutlass drawn. 

“Wait!” Chanyeol yelled, holding his hands up towards Baekhyun like he was a wild animal. His eyes were comically wide, letting Baekhyun see the worry they held inside. “Please, I need your help!”

With a smug expression, Baekhyun’s cutlass was pressed up against the thick ropes, he added pressure to his hold. “You need my help? Why should I help you,  _ Mr. Aristocrat _ ?”

The subtle threat had the nobleman’s hands together in a plea; Baekhyun couldn’t help the smirk that quirked onto his lips. 

“Because my ship has been sunk, and my men and I have nowhere to go in this storm,” Chanyeol explained, desperation filling the air. Whether it was the gloomy weather adding to the situation or Baekhyun perhaps catching a case of insanity, he took pity on the Captain. 

If Baekhyun helped him, then Chanyeol would owe him a favour. 

Baekhyun landed a gentle shove with his boot to the side of the oak boat, he sheathed his sword. “You owe me, Mr. Aristocrat,” Baekhyun grumbled. “Help them up!”

The heavy sound of rain filtered out the boisterous chatter coming from behind him as he walked away. He was planning to retreat to his quarters, his secondhand-man will know that Baekhyun isn’t in the mood to host a different crew—especially not Chanyeol’s. 

His night comes to an end with a slam of the door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The wooden door, separating Baekhyun’s sleeping figure from the chill of the morning air, is being lashed; it looked as if it was going to fall off its hinges. Whilst clearing the sleep from his eyes, he got up and yanked the hatch open, displeasure and annoyance written on his sharp features.

Before him stood Chanyeol with his elf-like ears and lean figure. Baekhyun’s mood dampened even more, his  _ entire _ day was ruined.

“What?” Baekhyun snapped, running his fingers through his hair. If this awakening becomes routine, Baekhyun will make the aristocratic Captain walk the plank. He will sail away, leaving him to drown in the deep fathoms below the water’s surface. Not once will he turn back, he won’t even sneak a glance.

“Kyungsoo wants you, Mr. Byun,” he stated, leaning against the doorframe. Baekhyun can hear the smugness in his voice. Trapped, Baekhyun didn’t like this feeling. And when was this goon on first name basis with his crew?

With great strength he shoved the lanky man, “Get out of my way.”

A chuckle erupted from behind him as he got further, then the taller finished off mockingly, “Aye aye,  _ Captain _ .”

His breaking point was breached. 

Baekhyun spun around, storming towards Chanyeol. He brought his hand up, wrapping his slender fingers around the other’s neck and shoved Chanyeol against the door. Satisfaction filled his system when he heard Chanyeol’s head hit the hardwood. He hoped it hurt.

“Stop provoking me, or I will throw you back into the sea with nothing and leave you to die,” Baekhyun threatened, his face dangerously close to Chanyeol’s. 

“Okay, sorry,” he rasped out. Baekhyun let his grip loosen and pulled away, turning around and heading back to the deck to find Kyungsoo. 

It wasn’t hard to locate the quartermaster, he was where he was supposed to be, behind the wooden cog wheel, navigating the calm waves crashing against the rich wood of their sloop. 

“Next time send someone else,” Baekhyun grumbled. The ocean was tame today. The waves weren’t rising like a tsunami, threatening to swallow the sloop Baekhyun’s crew worked so hard to get possession of. 

Five years ago they set out on a personal job. They were going to steal an expensive vessel from the local dock. And they succeeded, but now they were wanted in every island and country that neighbours the ocean.

It was worth it though because their old boat was battered and beaten like an old racquetball. They nailed on extra planks of wood to cover holes that stuck out like a sore thumb. Their crow’s nest was shorter than most because the top was struck by lightning and was lit on fire. And finally, the wheel was chipped with large craters and missing chunks plastering the wood. 

The wheel was where Baekhyun felt safe. So seeing it punched with jagged fractures and scratches made Baekhyun feel like he was back in Gallow. On the streets, fighting for his life after running from the orphanage. The wheel was where Baekhyun didn’t feel alone. 

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo asked, cutting through his rampid thoughts. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Don’t send that idiot Chanyeol to wake me up next time is what I mean.” He glanced towards the deck where Jongdae and Minseok were chatting away with Chanyeol’s crew. Their hands thrown in the air animatedly like they were telling an overexaggerated story to raise interest in the others. “Send Jongdae next time, it’s not like he does anything anyways.”

“I didn’t send Chanyeol to wake you up,” Kyungsoo stated, sending a glance towards his Captain. 

Baekhyun took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. He was trying to keep his cool, but the image of Chanyeol’s face made him see red. It was clear that Chanyeol woke him up just to piss him off. 

Baekhyun was so going to make him walk the plank, and Baekhyun will be the one to push him off. 

He stomped away with haste, his boots thudding against the creaking floorboards. The boisterous group on deck halted their chat and stared at the angry man approaching them. He pushed past them all, grabbing Chanyeol by the collar of his fine silk shirt and dragged him toward the awaiting plank. 

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Chanyeol yelled, his large hands smothered Baekhyun’s nimble ones, trying to pry the fuming man’s hands off his shirt. “This shirt is expensive!”

“I don’t give a fuck about your stupid shirt! I told you not to mess with me, and now the ocean will be the only thing ruining it!” Baekhyun yelled back. He can hear the commotion behind him. Both crews wondered what was going on. 

He was at the base of the plank, ready to shove Chanyeol in front of him and push him off with his bare hands. 

Suddenly, one of Chanyeol’s men situated himself in front of the seething Captain, his sword drawn. “Hey! Let go of my Captain!” Jongin threatened, but his threat ran on deaf ears. Baekhyun wasn’t going to let this twig get in his way and boss him around. 

Baekhyun unsheathed his cutlass, swinging it with force and sending Jongin’s sword into the waves below. “Get the fuck out of my way.”

Jongin visibly paled, running out of the way with his tail between his legs. He squeaked out a “sorry Captain” as Baekhyun finally pulled Chanyeol to the front, pushing him onto the unsteady plank. 

His cutlass was taken from his grasp behind him, but Baekhyun didn’t need it, he could push this aristocrat off himself. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Chanyeol shouted, trying to fix the collar of his shirt from the wrinkles Baekhyun’s grip made. 

“Start walking,” Baekhyun commanded, he takes a step forward, forcing Chanyeol to take a step back. “You didn’t think I would find out?”

Chanyeol laughed, his deep voice mocking Baekhyun. “It was a joke.”

The last straw was pulled as Baekhyun charged Chanyeol, pushing him backwards, further down the plank. “I don’t give a fuck, now get off my ship!”

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s wrists as he was about to shove him again. “Let go of me, asshole!” Baekhyun screamed, thrashing in Chanyeol’s grip. 

They started pushing each other, taking turns to see who would fall over first. It looked like a scrap between two friends. Both crews were stunned, unsure what to do. 

Before Baekhyun could punch Chanyeol with his free hand, he was pulled back, a pair of arms trapped him into a human cage. 

“Let go of me!” Baekhyun struggled against the firm hold. Baekhyun was strong, but whoever was holding him back was stronger. 

“Baekhyun, calm down,” Minseok spoke into his ear, never once letting his grip falter. Of course it was Minseok. Jongdae wouldn’t try to stop him, he would be watching the fight, cheering Baekhyun on. And Kyungsoo isn’t stronger than Baekhyun, so he wouldn’t be able to stop him. Minseok was the reasonable one, always coming in to stop fights and help his friends, his family. 

“No, get this man off my ship!” Baekhyun's voice got louder as Chanyeol approached him. Baekhyun was pulled back onto the deck, and just as Chanyeol was in range Baekhyun spit on his stupid expensive shirt. “Fuck you and your dumb shirt.”

Chanyeol’s mouth dropped, he looked like an ugly fish. At least Baekhyun got the last laugh, this was his ship after all. 

“What the-”

Minseok sighed, dragging him towards his room. “Come on, you should rest.”

“I just woke up,” Baekhyun argued, trying to shake Minseok off him. 

“I don’t care, Baekhyun, come out when you calm down, okay?”

Baekhyun didn’t come out for the rest of the day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun and Chanyeol were polar opposites, from the way they grew up, to the way they carried themselves today. 

Baekhyun didn’t have the luxury of wealth, or rest in his early life. He was born into a world where money was scarce and food was a phantom pain in his small stomach. 

His parents were out of the picture, being an orphan, he had nobody. The only family he knew was the boy he shared a room with, Kyungsoo Do. 

Chanyeol was lucky, and Baekhyun envied that. 

Chanyeol was born into a family with deep pockets, he had a roof over his head, he had food in his stomach, and he wasn’t alone. 

It was unfair. Chanyeol didn’t deserve all of that when he was rotten to the core, when he didn’t appreciate the small things. He didn’t deserve everything he has today. The grand galleon made with strong wood, the spotless reputation that had people giving him everything in sight. 

And he would just take, take, and  _ take.  _ Never once giving back, not even letting a ‘thank you’ slip past his lips. 

Baekhyun abhorred every surface of Chanyeol’s being. He regrets even inviting him onto his ship. 

Days have passed since the fight, and Chanyeol’s whole crew avoided him like the plague, whenever they spotted Baekhyun their eyes would go comically wide and they would run in the opposite direction. He was relieved they feared him, because that’s what he wanted. They should know their place. 

Chanyeol didn’t portray the same fear as the others though. Whenever they crossed paths he would always chuckle, staring right at Baekhyun, and say “pipsqueak” under his breath. But Baekhyun heard him every time. Baekhyun had to learn to bite his tongue. He doesn’t want to disappoint Minseok and cause the older more trouble, not when he had done so much for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was behind the wheel, steering the sloop towards a nearby town on the coast. The town was called Dyone, a forgotten town left to waste away. They needed to restock their supplies. And it was the  _ perfect _ place to abandon Chanyeol’s crew. Baekhyun could imagine seeing Chanyeol’s angry face as Baekhyun sailed away, leaving him to fend for himself in the dying city buried in thieves and rubble.

The thought brought an eerie smile to Baekhyun’s lips. The compression of annoyance and hate in his chest will be leaving him soon, giving him a break. He couldn't wait.

He heard heavy footsteps approaching. Baekhyun tensed up, he didn't want to deal with Chanyeol. He might swing at his face if he sees him; his bound up emotions masking the best of him.

“Hey, Baekhyun...” Jongin started while rubbing the back of his neck, a sheepish look crossed his youthful face. Baekhyun convinces himself Jongin is better than Chanyeol and he relaxes, the tension in his body gone.

“What do you want,” Baekhyun asked, his eyes boring into Jongin’s. 

He watched the life drain from them as fear settled in. He was still sour about Jongin trying to threaten him, holding his sword to him as if he were inferior. Jongin had no right to do that, not when he was a _nobody_ compared to Baekhyun.

“I came to apologize for the other day, I’m really sorry for what I did…” he trailed off, fiddling with his hands. He watched as Jongin couldn’t even meet his eyes, instead his brown eyes shifted around, as he fiddled with his cuffs.

“It’s fine,” Baekhyun forced out, gritting his teeth together. “Don’t let it happen again.”

“Yes, sir,” Jongin mumbled, his head remaining down until he was out of Baekhyun’s unrelenting glare. Baekhyun hoped no one else from Chanyeol’s crew crossed him so they could make it to Dyone in peace. He might just lose his patience and try to throw another body off his ship if anything else were to happen.

“Baekhyun!” Minseok shouted from the crow’s nest, half of his body hanging out. Baekhyun worried that he might fall. “Land ahead!”

They all leave the ship with ease, no run-ins with authority or people hunting them down, and no arguments ensued from Chanyeol and Baekhyun. But the tension was still present, Baekhyun was sure everyone could sense it, even the suspicious people who were loitering at the dock could feel the heavy air.

Baekhyun kept his intentions to himself, none of his crewmates knew of his plan at the moment. He couldn’t tell Jongdae because Jongdae had a big mouth, and he would tell Minseok. And he couldn’t tell Minseok because Minseok was more humane and sympathetic than Baekhyun, he would try to stop Baekhyun from ditching the other crew to fend for themselves in this decrepit city. Scratch that, he would succeed in stopping Baekhyun because the younger couldn’t say “no” to Minseok, he has a soft spot for the older.

They walked in a group down the narrow, wrecked cobblestone streets. The stones stuck out in random places causing someone behind him to stumble. 

Rundown houses and stores were parallel to each other, with little crevices in between that served as pathways. The large group was being watched by everyone in the town, they probably didn’t even know about Baekhyun’s crew being thieves, they were just staring because Baekhyun was fucking pissed. The way he was walked with intent, his aura screamed authority and anger. People didn’t dare to cross him, so they pushed themselves to the sides of the path, making a gap between him and the frightened crowd.

But Baekhyun wouldn’t steal from these people. Not when they were fighting to get by, just like he once was. He was low, but not  _ that _ low. He preferred to steal from the richer cities where aristocracy seeped onto the cement streets and people adorned in expensive clothing and jewellery were seen everywhere, not having a care in the world. Because to them, it didn’t matter if someone stole their belongings. Not when they can buy a new one with the snap of their smooth fingers bejeweled with heavy rings and big diamonds the size of hail stamped in the middle. 

Baekhyun never felt bad when he stole from the privileged people of society. They didn’t deserve his sympathy. They didn’t deserve sympathy at all. 

They finally made it to a clearing where their bodies weren't cramped between the faulty nailed together buildings. They awkwardly shuffled out onto the uneven pathways of Dyone.

Baekhyun observed Chanyeol’s crew, they were on edge, not even trying to hide their growing anxiety. Eyes constantly darting everywhere, hands hovering over the hilt of their swords, everyone but Jongin at least. It made him want to laugh, because they would be stuck here until they scrapped up the money to buy a boat, that would be their only means of escape. 

“What are we here for again?” Sehun asked, breaking the silence with his shaky voice. Baekhyun nudged Minseok, silently telling him he wasn’t in the mood to talk. 

Minseok cleared his throat, “We are here for supplies, so let's move in groups of three. The sooner we finish the faster we can get out of here.” 

They all dispersed. Baekhyun tried to stick with his crew but got pulled by his sleeve in the opposite direction. 

“Let me go,” He grumbled, trying to tug his arm away, but Yixing was relentless. 

“You’re coming with us because we don’t know where to go.” he argued back, merging Baekhyun with the small group that consisted of Yixing, and… fucking Chanyeol. Of course, just his luck. 

As expected, the atmosphere between the three was smothered in unresolved tension. Yixing was an idiot to make Baekhyun group with them of all people, Baekhyun will make him regret it. 

Begrudgingly, the Captain led the two down a street where the small market was located. The store was hidden in a dark corner, it was hard to spot and if Baekhyun wasn’t familiar with Dyone he would’ve missed it. 

When the time was right, Baekhyun would slip away from the group and go rally up his crew to get ready to leave. He just hoped they didn’t question it and would cooperate. 

With a shove, Baekhyun sent Chanyeol to fetch the food items, tossing coins into his large palms for the expenses. As expected, Yixing followed Chanyeol like a lost puppy; the plan was rolling out for Baekhyun as smooth as butter. 

When the shadows of the building covered the two retreating figures, Baekhyun ran down a street adjacent to the store. He weaved past random people in the narrow alleys, accidentally bumping into random passersby. But that didn’t stop him, he kept going forward as he shouted ‘sorry’, getting further from the scene. 

He turned down a couple more paths and finally his crew came into view. They were leisurely walking towards their sloop, chatting up a storm. 

Baekhyun ran up to them, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Guys, hurry to the ship, we’re leaving.”

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to interject, but Baekhyun shut him up with the raise of his finger. 

“This isn’t up for discussion, it’s an order,” when the command left his lips, they all ran to the vessel without hesitation. 

“Wait, what about the food?” Minseok asked between staggered breaths. 

“We’ll get food at a different town,” Baekhyun answered back. Their ship was in sight, they were so close. 

They boarded the sloop, but they had an unexpected visitor. 

“Sehun, what are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked, his eyebrows creased and his lips twisted into a scowl. 

“Captain told me to keep watch in case you tried to pull something like this, it seems his order was worth it,” Sehun drawled, looking at his nails with boredom like he had better things to do. 

Baekhyun took a step forward. “This is my ship, now get the fuck off,” he seethed. His anger was flaring, first his plan was spoiled because of Chanyeol and now he was being babysat by Chanyeol’s crew. 

Chanyeol  _ this _ , Chanyeol  _ that _ , the man was always getting in Baekhyun’s way. 

“No can do, you are our ride home.”

“My ship isn’t your personal transportation!” he yelled, getting ready to lunge at Sehun and throw him off the side. 

“Seems I was right,” Chanyeol said from behind him, startling the smaller Captain. Baekhyun whipped around, ready to take his anger out on the tall man with large ears. 

“You-”

A hand encircled his wrist and Baekhyun was kept in place. His rage was brought to a halt; it wasn’t able to run out of his fingertips because of Chanyeol’s vice-like grip. 

Baekhyun huffed. “Whatever, get out of my face.” 

Like lightning, his and Chanyeol’s crew scattered amongst the deck leaving Baekhyun to stand alone in the growing darkness. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Against Baekhyun’s wishes, they were sailing towards Vient to drop off Chanyeol and his crew. Vient was the richest and grandest city to grace the Earth, it’s streets were straight out of a commoner’s dreams, and the citizen’s were people of the elite, drowning in money and opulence. 

It’s no wonder Chanyeol was from there, he screamed wealth and power, as did the rest of his crew. 

Stupid aristocrats and their ways of taking everything for granted.

Baekhyun wished he came from wealth. Maybe if he had, he wouldn’t be haunted by his past that consisted of fear, starvation, and loneliness. Maybe if he was born from money he wouldn’t be a criminal, wanted everywhere. Maybe if he was from Vient, he would be a better person, someone people liked. 

They were an hour from the city founded on diamonds, and fear was crawling its way into Baekhyun’s body. Starting from his toes, spreading into his ribcage staining his bones, and flooding into his head and fingertips. And the cycle continued like a broken circuit, no matter how hard Baekhyun tried he couldn’t shake the fear away. 

He was positive someone was going to recognize them and call the guards to arrest them. A few days ago he tried to knock sense into Minseok, he told him of the risk they were taking wasn’t worth it. Their safety wasn’t worth a couple aristocrats, they didn’t owe them anything. 

But as he expected, Minseok was humane but hard headed, ignoring Baekhyun’s pleas even though  _ he  _ was the Captain and not Minseok. 

Minseok knew Baekhyun would listen to him, because Baekhyun held Minseok close to his heart. Minseok was the one who saved Baekhyun and Kyungsoo off the streets after all. He took them both under his wing, and for that Baekhyun owed his life to Minseok. 

If it wasn’t for Minseok, Baekhyun wouldn’t be alive. 

Kyungsoo was at the helm. They all knew if Baekhyun was the one behind the wheel, they wouldn’t be heading towards Vient, he would’ve led them far away. 

With less than an hour left, Baekhyun was standing on deck watching the waves drift by. 

He felt a presence behind him, he hoped it was Jongdae.

“Thanks for bringing us home,” Chanyeol said, his honey voice melting Baekhyun’s ears. 

“If I had a choice, you would still be in Dyone,” he spat, not once turning towards Chanyeol. He didn’t want to see him with his expensive silk as soft as clouds, with his face free of all the hardships of the real world. 

Oh, how the rich people lived in their superficial bubble. 

“Yeah, I know.”

The silence was present, not planning on leaving as long as Chanyeol stayed by Baekhyun. He was tempted to make a beeline to his room and hide in there until they left his sloop.

But he stopped himself from running away. He hasn’t felt the sun on his skin in days, hasn’t breathed in fresh sea air because he locked himself in his room since they left Dyone, only coming out to grab food and water. 

“Minseok took up my offer of a dinner in Vient,” Chanyeol spoke out of the blue. The information was new to Baekhyun and it took him by surprise. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact  _ Minseok _ agreed to walk on Vient soil when he was well aware of the danger. 

“Are you crazy?! We’ll get killed in Vient!” he yelled, his pupils blown as he turned to face Chanyeol. “Are you trying to get us killed?!”

Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders as an attempt to quell his anger. “You’ll be safe, I promise.”

Rich people and their fabricated lies. Baekhyun didn’t even try to get Chanyeol’s hands off him, too lost and confused. 

He couldn’t stop thinking why, why, why. 

“Safe?” Baekhyun whispered, his head lowered down to the core of the Earth as the bitter feeling corroded his once feeling of peacefulness. “What makes you think I trust  _ you _ .”

“If Minseok trusts me, why can’t you?”

With force, Baekhyun shoved Chanyeol away.  _ How dare he _ . 

“ _ Don’t _ ,” he spat. His glare burned holes into Chanyeol’s body. “Don’t use that against me.”

He stormed past Chanyeol, his shoulder purposely colliding with Chanyeol’s. 

Once in his room, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. 

He was scared. 

  
  
  
  


A knock reverberated from his wooden door, trying to coax Baekhyun out. He knew they stopped, he felt the boat jerk to a stop a few minutes ago. They arrived at Vient. 

“Baekhyun, can I come in?” It was Minseok, his soft voice calming the storm inside Baekhyun. He was fighting against himself, the Devil on both his shoulders. Minseok knew he was against Vient, nevermind entering the city. 

“Come in.”

He caved, Baekhyun could never turn Minseok away. The door creaked open, revealing Minseok’s body clad in a cloak, hiding his features. 

“Why?” Baekhyun asked, peeling his eyes off the sorry expression and onto the wall, at least the walls would never betray him. 

“He wants to repay us, and it’s been a long time since we’ve had a proper meal.” Minseok explained, walking towards Baekhyun and draping a cloak identical to his onto Baekhyun’s shoulders. “He’s not trying to hurt us, please trust me Baekhyun.”

How could he say no?

The walk onto the dock was nerve wracking. Baekhyun was clutching onto Minseok’s arm, trying to ground himself, to stop himself from running away. He didn’t want to cause an unwanted scene. 

As they walked, he tried to keep his head down. But curiosity got the best of him and he slowly peeked beyond the hood, looking at the city straight out of a dream. A dream he never thought he would experience first hand.

And it was exactly how he imagined it. Elites decorated the streets, putting the marble buildings around them to shame with their coats made of fur, silk shirts the colour of pearls deep in the ocean. 

They oozed the confidence and authority Baekhyun could only dream of harbouring inside himself. Their posture unmatched; head held high as they competed with strangers just as well off as them. It was a spectacle Baekhyun was sure he would never have the chance of seeing again. He soaked in the view and the feeling that came with it. The weight gone from his shoulders, he could finally breathe. 

If only this was his life. 

The observing was brought to an end as they reached Chanyeol’s abode, the house bigger than most, but not the grandest. It just goes to show there were people richer than Chanyeol, and the thought was terrifying. 

They were ushered inside, the large door shutting behind them loudly. 

Kyungsoo and Minseok were led to the kitchen by Yixing and Jongin to make dinner. The rest went to explore the maze-like house, or went to take a nap. Baekhyun stood frozen, unsure what to do. He felt unwelcome, his nerves high, ready to fight his way out. 

“Baekhyun, you can come inside.” Chanyeol spoke, making Baekhyun flinch. He was still standing in the entrance but sitting in silence as he kept his head down. 

“Where’s the washroom?” he stumbled over his words in an effort to get away from Chanyeol and his gaze.

“Down the hallway,” He didn’t see Chanyeol’s expression as he scurried away and out of sight, not before almost stumbling over his own feet. He didn’t even try searching for the washroom, walking down the never ending hallway and coming to a glass door he could see through. 

Without a second thought, he grabbed the handle and didn’t look back as he left the house and entered enemy territory. 

He didn’t even fight the urge to explore the city, he wanted to soak it in before it was taken from underneath him and he was forced parallel, never to cross again. 

His hood covered his eyes, creating shadows across his face that helped keep him hidden from prying eyes that only saw the light side of the moon. 

On the paved streets, shops offered jewellery that sparkled like the stars in the sky when the sun went to sleep. They all caught Baekhyun’s eye, holding him prisoner. 

Temptation overtook his better judgement, and his hand was made of metal as it touched the shining, magnetic necklace. 

“Hey! What are you doing?!” a gruff voice yelled at him, snatching the necklace from his palms, his trance broken. 

“He’s with me,” a voice stated from behind him. Baekhyun bit his lip. 

“Good evening, Chanyeol.” the shopkeeper greeted, the warm respect melted the previous icy tone. 

“I would like to buy that necklace,” Chanyeol stated, his tall form now beside Baekhyun. He could see his expensive boots. 

“Of course.”

Baekhyun spaced out as the transaction was made. Was Chanyeol going to scold him? Would he turn him into the guards? Was he going to tell Minseok? What would Minseok say?

He could see Minseok’s disappointed face. 

A hand was placed on his lower back, leading him away from the collection of jewellery. He kept his head down, watching the cement vanish underneath his boots. 

“Here, this is for you,” Chanyeol gently said, presenting the gold necklace to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun stopped in the middle of the street, glancing up at Chanyeol with confusion. “What?”

“For you,” He urged, pushing the necklace closer to Baekhyun’s twitching hands. The bright lights casted shadows on Chanyeol’s face, it was hard to read him and his intentions. 

The cold metal touched his outstretched palms, and the weight of the expensive necklace was heavy. It was a constant reminder of what Baekhyun didn’t have; the luxury of buying himself something expensive. The weight put him in his place, chained him to Gallow. He would never escape, forever a prisoner.

Along with the shackles came his doubt over Chanyeol. He will never understand why Chanyeol gave this to him of all people, a thief.

He doesn’t know how long he was standing in the middle of the street, but when he finally came back from his screaming subconscious, he was alone. 

The smell of the salty sea and expensive cologne lingered. 

  
  
  
  


Before the door could click shut, Minseok was all in Baekhyun’s face, asking him a whirlwind of questions. With a forced smile, Baekhyun proceeded to convince Minseok that he was fine and just went out to get fresh air, as Minseok did a full body check in front of everyone. He twisted and turned Baekhyun’s body, lifting his shirt to see if he had any visible wounds. 

“I’m fine. Please don’t do this here,” Baekhyun quietly pleaded, trying to smack Minseok’s hands away. 

Any other day he wouldn’t have minded, not in front of his crew anyways, his brothers. But there were new people in the room. Baekhyun didn’t want to be coddled like a baby, even if Minseok was only worried and acting like the older brother he never had. 

“Are you sure?” Minseok asked, his cat-like eyes piercing Baekhyun’s. He was trying to coax Baekhyun into telling him the truth. There was no need to because Baekhyun was physically fine; no scratches, cuts, or bruises punctured his fair skin. 

With a nod, Baekhyun brushed past Minseok. The older’s arms dropped, the weight disappearing. But Baekhyun still felt heavy; the necklace burning through his jacket pocket. 

  
  
  
  


Junmyeon cleared his throat. “Well, you came back just in time because dinner is ready.”

Baekhyun returned to the large dinner table after making a trip to the washroom with the help of Yixing. It felt weird to wear a necklace of such a high caliber. It was ice cold, but not as heavy as he expected. It was the perfect weight, it grounded him. He needed that feeling to make it through dinner.

He was squashed between Jongin and Minseok. He forced Minseok to sit beside him, despite the glances he saw Minseok throw towards Jongdae. If the older dragged him into this situation, he should compromise for Baekhyun. Hopefully it would prove to him to never decide on something  _ this  _ rash ever again.

Baekhyun could only hope.

Although Minseok was beside him, Baekhyun’s rising temper couldn’t be fooled into submission. All he could hear was Jongin’s loud chewing beside him. How was this guy a part of a prestigious crew when he didn’t even possess proper table manners?

Across the table, someone had their eyes set on Baekhyun’s neck. The gold jewellery was peeking past his shirt, crumbling Baekhyun’s attempt in front of the mirror to hide it.

Kyungsoo’s gaze went unnoticed by Baekhyun.

Jongin continued to chew up a storm beside him, unnecessary sounds fell from his lips as he savoured and enjoyed the food. Baekhyun tried, he  _ really _ tried to keep his temper at bay but when Jongin burped loudly, he snapped.

“Would you stop eating like that! You’re so fucking gross, who taught you table manners?!” Baekhyun yelled, his voice interrupting the chatter in the dining room. All conversation came to a halt, the only sound being Baekhyun’s heavy breathing, as Jongin stared up with his mouth ajar.

“Hey, this is my home I can do whatever I want,” Jongin retorted with a mouth full of food. He looked like a stupid camel with the way his mouth lazily opened and closed. Jongin went to stab the fork into more food when Baekhyun grabbed his wrist, with intentions of leaving a dark bruise.

“Ow, what the hell, let me go!” Jongin shouted, trying to tug his wrist out of the Captain’s vice grip. “If you don’t let go I will report you to the fucking guards.”

Baekhyun’s hold loosened as his angry expression fell from his face and was replaced with fear. He knew it was a mistake coming here, they weren’t safe. How could he be so stupid?

With a harsh tug, Jongin’s wrist was gone. A scowl plagued his young face, menacing, a figment from Baekhyun’s nightmares. Just a couple days ago, Baekhyun swore someone like Jongin would never faze him; he was too thin, too youthful, his personality screamed immature. But at this moment it all collapsed, Jongin  _ scared _ him.

“Fucking bandit,” Jongin cursed under his breath. No one was supposed to hear it, but Baekhyun did, Baekhyun was  _ supposed _ to hear it.

Air stopped going into Baekhyun’s lungs as he pushed himself away from the table, his food barely touched. He couldn’t hear the voices calling his name, he couldn’t piece together which voice belonged to who. They muddled together, fighting against Baekhyun.

With quick strides, he exited the room that once radiated happiness and cheerful chatter. It was now a barren void, a shell of what was once present hung in the air. He didn’t know where he was going. The house was too big like a marble labyrinth that Baekhyun didn’t want to leave, but was clawing his way out anyways. This was a ploy. This wasn’t heaven, it was hell in disguise. The walls felt like they were caving in, and Baekhyun couldn’t breathe.

Much to his dismay, the cold midnight breeze didn’t force its way into his lungs and chill his bones. The stagnant air wasn’t refreshing but he could finally breathe.

He couldn’t hear the frantic voices calling out to him, trying to force him to explain what happened. He didn’t want to talk, it was too embarrassing. Big Captain Byun couldn’t take a couple jabs thrown his way, how pathetic. He was pathetic, but nobody had to know.

A lump started forming in his throat, but Baekhyun wasn’t going to let it escape. He distracted himself, glancing around the dim room, the only source of light being the moonlight filtering in through the window and the flickering candle on a nearby table. The walls were covered in books. The shelves reached the high ceiling, not leaving space for a painting, only novels with thick layers of dust.

Baekhyun jumped when a knock sounded behind him, how did someone find him? Was he crying unconsciously and making loud noises? He touched his cheeks and eyes, searching for the damp tears but felt nothing.

“Baekhyun, open the door, I know you’re in there.”

Panic started to settle in Baekhyun’s body like it was a safe haven, his internal systems on overdrive. What was he supposed to do? He bit his lip and decided to keep quiet, praying that they would leave.

“Please Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun sighed, there was no use. The person on the other side of the door could just open it anyways if they wanted. Slowly, Baekhyun twisted the handle, readying himself mentally for the circus to arrive, he was the clown awaiting to be laughed at.

Chanyeol’s lips stretched in a small smile when Baekhyun opened the door for him. He walked in and shut the door behind him. “Minseok is worried.” 

Baekhyun quickly turned his back to the taller, hoping his expression got lost in the dark shadows of the room. He couldn’t speak, it would give away too much. 

“Would you like me to get him?” Chanyeol asked, his voice soft and comforting. Baekhyun shook his head no, he didn’t want Minseok, he just wanted to be left alone. 

“Okay,” Chanyeol said, his voice barely above a whisper. “If you don’t mind me asking… what happened there?”

Baekhyun racked his brain for excuses, but as always his emotions got the best of him. 

“I-” He started, his voice cracking, “he…”

He almost caved in, almost intoxicated by his emotions. But he couldn’t let Chanyeol know. 

“I don’t know,” he mumbled. Breathe in, breathe out. Baekhyun was fine. 

“I won’t judge you,” Chanyeol said, his voice sounded closer. Too close for comfort. 

Baekhyun chuckled, bitterness on his tongue. “Everyone judges me.”

He swallowed down the lump back. Baekhyun took cautious steps forward, his legs guiding him toward the gleaming window. 

“That’s not true,” Chanyeol spoke, his voice chasing Baekhyun, trying to seep itself into his skin and claim its home. “I don’t judge you.”

Chanyeol was directly behind Baekhyun, and he didn’t like this feeling of vulnerability. If Chanyeol pulled out a sword and drove it through his back, he wouldn’t be able to react in time. That was a scary thought, it made a shiver run through Baekhyun’s bones. 

But he couldn’t find it in himself to face Chanyeol. 

“I have never judged you, Baekhyun.”

It hit him with a force unimaginable. A comet plummeting from the sky and crumbling Baekhyun’s world. His systems collapsed like a flimsy fort in the woods. 

Chanyeol has never talked down to him. He never judged him. 

Baekhyun sent jab after jab towards Chanyeol whether it be with his words or with his sword, and never once has Chanyeol retaliated. 

It was always Baekhyun.

He was starstruck. The floorboards beneath them broke from the nails restraining them, they bent in ways that were physically impossible, and they kept Baekhyun prisoner. The millions of splinters digging into his legs a reminder of his place— a bandit. 

How does one react to such a revelation? A normal person would turn around and thank them, maybe even embrace them in a warm hug. But Baekhyun wasn’t normal, he didn’t function that way. He was damaged goods. He came out in pieces the moment he was born, and no amount of glue could piece him together. 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun mumbled, a little flat, a little awkward. He did the only thing he knew how to do, apologize. 

Long arms came into his view, coiling around his waist like a starved snake. He was pulled into an embrace, the strong arms not showing signs of letting him get dragged down by the floorboards. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Chanyeol whispered. Before the confusion could cloud his judgement, he felt it. Tears were streaming down his face, gravity pulling them with speed. When did Baekhyun start crying? He swore the ball in his throat clogging his airway was forced away. 

“I...I- why are you so nice to me?” Baekhyun choked out between broken sobs.

This experience reminded him why he hated crying. He hated feeling like his chest was on fire, his ribcage burned and covered in soot, no longer able to hold up against the vicious flames. The feeling of his heart aching in sporadic intervals; that part hurt the most. It was like someone tore through his chest with a lighter in hand, flicking the flame to life and pressing it against his beating heart only to blow it out and repeat, and repeat. 

“Why wouldn’t I be nice to you?” Chanyeol asked quietly, like he didn’t want the world hearing. And the world couldn’t hear, because it was only them. 

“I’m so horrible to you,” Baekhyun said, taking in a deep breath to control his dying sobs. His attempt went to waste because he started crying again, the dam broken once again. “I’m so horrible.”

Chanyeol pulled away, holding Baekhyun’s shoulders and giving him reassuring squeezes. “You’re not horrible Baekhyun, you’re just misunderstood. We all are.”

Baekhyun kept his head down, he didn’t want to show his red, watery eyes. Fingers touched his chin gently, leading his head upwards. Baekhyun could see Chanyeol through his blurry vision, but he wished he didn’t. Chanyeol had a smile on his face, it was clear as day. It was like Chanyeol’s smile was the sun itself. And his eyes were staring into Baekhyun’s with a gentleness Minseok didn’t even seize.

Baekhyun felt safe, and at this moment he knew Chanyeol wouldn’t harm him. 

“Jongin called me a bandit,” Baekhyun confessed, not once looking away from Chanyeol; if he looked away all his courage would leave him. “The word just doesn’t sit right with me I guess, it’s not like I  _ wanted _ to be a bandit. I had no choice.”

Chanyeol sighed, “Jongin is a good guy, he’s just rather cranky when hungry. I’ll talk to him.”

Baekhyun shot his hands up in front of his face, shaking them. “No it’s okay. It’s fine. Really, you don’t have to do that,” he rushed out. His anxiety present through his wavering voice. 

He didn’t want to cause more trouble. It would be better not to bring the incident up again and hopefully Chanyeol knew that. 

“Are you sure? Because I really don’t mind,” Chanyeol volunteered, his smile faint but still visible. 

Baekhyun nodded eagerly, blinking away the tears. “Thank you for the offer.”

It was better this way. Good things come to those who stay quiet. He didn’t want to reopen the past. It happened, there was no point bringing it up again. 

“How about this, I’ll make you a deal,” Chanyeol started, his smile growing bigger. “You and I will go on a journey together. If you didn’t enjoy it when we get back, I’ll pay you any amount of money you want.”

Baekhyun wasn’t expecting that. The proposition was absurd, why would Baekhyun even step foot on a boat alone with Chanyeol?

Money might persuade him. Maybe. 

“That’s random,” Baekhyun laughed, his nerves catching up to him. His palms were getting clammy, Chanyeol had to be messing with him. “You’re joking like last time, right?”

This had to be one of Chanyeol’s little jokes, why would he even want to sail alone with Baekhyun? 

They were enemies. Baekhyun hated him. 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Chanyeol asked, his shaped eyebrow quirking upwards. 

“Uh…yes?” Baekhyun reached up to wipe his eyes from the moisture, but they were finally dry. 

“Well, I’m not joking,” Chanyeol stated. “So...do we have a deal?” he took a step back and shoved his large hand in the space between them, waiting for Baekhyun to return the gesture. 

Baekhyun tried to weigh the pros and the cons, but all that he could think about was the money. What his crew could do with the money, they could be stripped from their wanted status. 

“Deal,” Baekhyun agreed. His hand met Chanyeol’s halfway and they shook on their agreement. Chanyeol’s hands were rough, and they covered Baekhyun’s in a comforting warmth. 

Chanyeol led Baekhyun out of the dark room and back to the group. Minseok looked at him with worry, Baekhyun knew he’d have to explain later on tonight. 

Hate was a strong word. After tonight, he could only  _ dislike _ the aristocrat. Afterall, he gave Baekhyun an  _ expensive  _ necklace. And he comforted Baekhyun when nobody else could. 

After tonight, Baekhyun  _ disliked _ Chanyeol. 

He was doing it for the money. At least that’s what he told himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Before their departure from Vient, Minseok was all over Baekhyun. 

He constantly asked Baekhyun if he was okay and checked his temperature. He threw in a few remarks and scolded Baekhyun on his misbehaviour, as well as lecturing him on the importance of not picking fights. There would be no one to stop him if he did. It was endearing, and Baekhyun would never get sick of being under Minseok’s care. 

Jongdae didn’t seem to be worried. He gave Baekhyun a pat on the back and told him to return soon and in one piece. Baekhyun knew Jongdae wanted to stay in Vient longer, the meals were to die for. 

Kyungsoo on the other hand acted strange. He pulled Baekhyun into a  _ long _ hug, and Kyungsoo wasn’t a hugger. But Baekhyun brushed it off, turning a blind eye to the abnormal behaviour. 

Now it was just Baekhyun and the sea— and well, Chanyeol. 

He still wasn’t sure of the purpose of the ‘voyage’ as Chanyeol called it, and it bothered him. Baekhyun was someone who had to know everything; he didn’t like to be left in the dark. He had a reason to be here which was the money. But Chanyeol, why would he want to be here? The question drilled a headache into Baekhyun’s skull, it was a question that couldn’t be answered unless he asked. 

He sucked at communicating, so that wasn’t an option. If someone else was on the boat with them he would get them to do his dirty work and force them to ask Chanyeol until he gave up and spat out the answer.

But Baekhyun was alone. He was alone on a wooden vessel in the middle of the ocean with Chanyeol. 

Of all people, he was with Chanyeol. 

Somehow he let the taller coax him into travelling on his galleon. He wasn’t surprised that Chanyeol had a backup ship. Baekhyun was hesitant at first but he quickly adapted. It took him a couple of hours to explore the vessel, it was so grand and glorious. Baekhyun made it his personal goal to save up for a galleon.

With one last glance at the blue water, he turned around and headed toward the man behind the wheel. 

“Where are we headed?” Baekhyun asked. He watched as the wind pushed Chanyeol’s styled hair, messing up his brown locks. 

“Somewhere,” Chanyeol replied with a grin. 

Baekhyun wanted to slap that smirk off his face, but he repressed the urge. Minseok’s words sounded in his mind, keeping him from starting an unnecessary fight. Baekhyun could be a good person for a couple days. 

“Just letting you know that you  _ will _ be paying me when we get back,” Baekhyun grunted. His head fell as he kicked around a rock with his black boots. 

“We’ll see about that,” Chanyeol laughed. The loud sound startled Baekhyun, he snapped his head up instinctively. He could see Chanyeol’s white teeth accompanying his dimples as his head was thrown back, baring his neck to Baekhyun. 

He felt like his cheeks were on fire, the embers burning him from the inside out.

“God, stop smiling,” Baekhyun grumbled. He looked the other way and stared at the endless gray sky, trying to erase the sight of Chanyeol behind his eyelids. He could see Chanyeol’s structured neck everytime he blinked. 

“Why should I?” Chanyeol quipped back. Baekhyun could hear the smile in his voice. Baekhyun was taken aback by the question, he wasn’t expecting the taller to hear him.

“Because it’s annoying,” Baekhyun muttered, rolling his eyes to add emphasis even though Chanyeol couldn’t see his face..

“That’s not very nice,” Chanyeol complained, it sounded like he was  _ pouting _ . Oh god. Chanyeol sounded like a child. Baekhyun flinched when he felt a large hand come in contact with his shoulder, trying to turn him around. 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun quipped. He walked away, slipping away from Chanyeol’s grasp before the taller man saw his red face. Baekhyun slammed the door to his room behind him as he regulated his breathing. 

Curse Chanyeol for lighting his face on fire. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Time was unaccounted for as Baekhyun woke up, unsure how long he was out for. 

The slow rocking of the ship was all he felt along with his quickening heart. Right, he was on a ship all alone with Chanyeol. He repeated to himself that he was only here for the money as he exited his room.

The sun was shining proudly in the clear sky, the blue waves were calm, and the wind was light. Baekhyun took his time observing every surface of the galleon he had grown accustomed to. 

He couldn’t face him, his face might burn like a fresh ember if Chanyeol pulled yesterday's stunt. But he knew he had to, for the money.

Lastly, he let his eyes drift to the wheel. Chanyeol was there looking directly at Baekhyun with a wide smile on his face. 

That’s when he noticed they weren’t moving, in fact they were docked. Baekhyun walked slowly to Chanyeol’s side, confusion present on his features.

“What are we doing here?”

The city of thieves—Siege—was the last place Baekhyun expected to be. With the crime rate high in this middle class city, he didn’t expect Chanyeol of all people wanting to step foot on the land willingly. This city was worse than Gallow and Dyone combined. He only knew they were at Siege because he recognized the large cathedral from the stories.

“It’s a surprise,” Chanyeol teased, throwing a wink at Baekhyun before he turned and boarded off the anchored ship. Baekhyun sighed before trailing after the taller.

Baekhyun hasn’t been to Siege in his twenty-four years of life, he never had a reason to come here. Although the city was a popular topic of gossip, no one foreign barely came here from fear of being robbed or worse, killed.

As he glanced around, he realized it was nothing spectacular. It was an average looking place, regular wooden houses and stores, the citizens were roaming around in groups and alone, there was even a church in the distance. If you didn’t know the reputation, you wouldn’t know this place was nicknamed the city of thieves.

Passersby were throwing strange looks towards Baekhyun and Chanyeol. They knew they weren’t from Siege, they could tell by the way they dressed and the way they carried themselves. Nobody from this small peninsula town had fine jewellery and pristine clothes. They stole from the citizens, but none of the jewellery was of high value.

Baekhyun unconsciously brought his shirt’s collar up higher, hiding the golden necklace from the prying eyes around him.

He got closer to Chanyeol, hoping his voice was low enough for Chanyeol to hear. “Seriously, what are we doing  _ here _ ?”

“We will be fine,” Chanyeol started, sending a reassuring smile to Baekhyun as they continued to walk through the city. “If anything happens we have our swords.”

Of course Chanyeol avoided Baekhyun’s question, he answered the silent question he had that wasn’t said aloud though. Baekhyun just hoped Chanyeol was right, that people would mind their own business, and they wouldn’t be robbed.

Baekhyun hoped he was getting paid extra for being forced to come here.

Chanyeol turned off the main stone path, leading Baekhyun towards a medium sized building - a tavern. He pushed the door open, ushering Baekhyun to enter first. People were sitting at the tables, talking and eating. Everything came to a halt gradually as the two men entered, all eyes drawing towards Baekhyun. Not Chanyeol whose appearance screamed wealth and money. 

He glared at everyone, trying to make them look away, but none of their grubby faces did. When his gaze was pointed towards the left side of the room, he saw an oddly familiar piece of paper, his expression dropped.

There it was, a wanted poster with Baekhyun’s face sketched onto the paper, a large sum of money beneath his face. 

At least he looked handsome in the sketch.

He should have brought a cloak, something, anything to hide his identity. How could he be so careless? When did he  _ become _ so careless? His hand gripped the handle of his cutlass, readying himself to fight.

“None of you will say a word,” Chanyeol threatened, his voice boomed around the quiet room, “I will pay you more than that poster for your silence.”

“What are you doing?!” Baekhyun spat, his expression hardening, eyes vigilant to catch any sudden movements from the dangerous crowd.

“Making our trip easier,” Chanyeol said back with a steady voice, he wasn’t alarmed like Baekhyun. He had no doubt that his bargain would work. “Money talks.”

Another minute of silence passed by. Baekhyun was still glaring at the crowd, his hand starting to hurt from his tight hold around his sword’s hilt. 

“Are we clear?” Chanyeol asked, authority oozing from his words. The crowd quickly nodded, returning to their previous activities.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun mumbled, slowly loosening his sweaty grip.

Chanyeol nodded at him, a smile gracing his lips before he went towards the tavern owner to book a room for the night.

All eyes were on Baekhyun as he strode to the wall where the poster with his face was nailed. He gripped the bottom before he tore it off and threw it into the trash.

  
  
  
  


The large crowds mingling on the streets dispersed like a herd of frightened deer as the sun set, only a couple of lone people remained. It wasn’t like Baekhyun could see them, only their shoes with his vision limited to the ground. After the incident in the tavern Chanyeol bought a black cloak with a large hood for Baekhyun, to prevent another run-in with money hungry civilians.

Apparently Chanyeol’s surprise was only accessible at night. That didn’t sound sketchy at all. Baekhyun convinced himself that what they were going to be doing was legal. 

He didn’t want to add to his reputation as a highly wanted bandit. 

After continuous twisting and turning down the cobbled road, Baekhyun grew impatient, “Can we stop for a second? I’m getting dizzy from looking at the ground.” 

He heard Chanyeol’s deep laugh before the taller man grabbed his arm and dragged him to the side. Baekhyun wasted no time before he began stretching his neck, his hood sliding down during the process. He wasn’t too worried about someone noticing him. There was barely anyone on the street with them, and if they did notice, Baekhyun wouldn’t hesitate before driving his sword into their body.

“Where are we going?” He asked, his eyes meeting Chanyeol’s.

“It’s a surprise,” Chanyeol gave him the same response as the last time.

Baekhyun sighed before complaining, “It better not be something illegal or I swear-”

“Yes, I know. You’ll kill me,” Chanyeol cut him off, another blinding smile on his face before he turned away. “Trust me with this.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Baekhyun grumbled. He brought his hand to his neck trying to find the cool metal chain but found nothing. His necklace wasn’t around his neck.

“Your necklace is gone,” Baekhyun said, panic rising in his tone. “It’s gone!”

“My necklace?” Chanyeol said with an odd expression.

“It’s gone!” Baekhyun shouted, his hands falling from his neck. He frantically looked around the dark stone path to catch the body that disappeared behind the wall. His right hand automatically gravitated to his cutlass, ready to draw it as he stormed toward the fleeting figure.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol shouted after him. He ran to catch up to the wrathful Captain.

Baekhyun ignored Chanyeol’s persistent questions. His rage was the only thing he felt as his heart pounded. The pulse reached every part of his body as the adrenaline stacked up, waiting to be used when the time was right.

The duo followed the figure at a safe distance. Chanyeol finally shut up and decided to wordlessly follow Baekhyun’s trail of fire.

They were brought to a halt as they finally reached the end of the chase. The figure was now conversing in a group of five, the other men wearing black as well. The group was standing in a clearing behind a house. It was a tight space for a fight and Baekhyun hoped he intimidated them enough to get the necklace back without having to draw his sword.

Baekhyun could tell right away that they were a gang of bandits. They  _ had _ to know who he was.

He stepped into the light from a nearby streetlamp forcing Chanyeol to let go of his arm. He was so furious he didn’t remember ever feeling Chanyeol’s hand on him. He held his head high as he approached them with a scowl on his face.

“I would advise you to give me the necklace back,” He demanded with a low voice. All the chatter from the group came to a halt as they turned to face him. The man who stole the necklace was visible, the gold chain in his dirty palms as he sneered at Baekhyun.

“We didn’t steal anything from you,  _ Byun _ ,” some younger man to the right spat. His body was thin, and he had a scar that traveled down his face. He would be easier to take down, malnutrition a factor that would help Baekhyun.

“I don’t like liars,” Baekhyun stated, his eyebrows furrowed in anger as he drew his sword. 

The group in front of him drew their swords getting into a defensive stance. The man with his necklace spoke up, “I’m not lying.”

“You will regret this.”

With Baekhyun’s final words, he lunged forward. His sword clashed with the guy who had the necklace. The bandit smirked before he dropped the force behind his sword and stepped away. Another outlaw appeared in front of Baekhyun and swung.

Baekhyun quickly blocked his attack pushing his weight against the newcomer. A clash of metal was loud in the air; the sound was right behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and Chanyeol was there, blocking the attack from his first opponent. Chanyeol gave him a brief nod before he engaged in the fight, helping Baekhyun.

When Baekhyun turned back, he got kicked in the knee, it sent him staggering to the right. Before his opponent could swing again, Baekhyun brought his sword up and sent his opponent’s weapon flying, landing on the ground. The man tried to reach his blade, but Baekhyun was quicker. He ran his sword through the man, leaving him immobile on the ground.

Baekhyun wasn’t spent yet. He still had three more enemies to fight and he was glad his stamina was high. He  _ needed _ that necklace back.

It didn’t take long before the rest were lying on the ground; the initial thief by Baekhyun’s boots. He crouched down to take back what was his. You can’t steal what was yours first, right?

“Thanks for helping me get your necklace back,” Baekhyun spoke, putting the metal into his cloak’s pocket. He slowly stepped out of the graveyard of bodies, being careful not to nudge them. It has been a while since he last engaged in a fight as violent as this. Old habits really do die hard.

“It’s  _ your _ necklace, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol smiled. Baekhyun watched as a bead of sweat rolled down Chanyeol’s face, he hoped he wasn't obvious. “Come on, we still need to make it to the surprise.”

  
  
  
  


His legs were sore when they finally finished trudging uphill. His sweat was close to running down his face, as he gasped for air. Baekhyun wanted to kill Chanyeol right then and there for getting him to climb a hill. 

“Park,” Baekhyun panted, as he tried to form words between heavy breaths. “You better start running.”

“Oh yeah?” Chanyeol chuckled. He placed his cold hand underneath Baekhyun’s chin and tilted it towards the sky. “How about now?”

Baekhyun opened his eyes, air got caught in his throat. The moon was red. The thick film of crimson covered the moon like glass, the deep depths of the craters in the rock still visible to the naked human eye. 

Baekhyun was mesmerized. He knew of the astronomical event, having heard it from his crewmates, but he never expected to witness it himself. He didn’t know when it was supposed to occur in the night sky.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Chanyeol spoke first, breaking Baekhyun from his trance. He didn’t notice Chanyeol’s hand was no longer on his skin.

“Yeah, it is,” Baekhyun whispered. His eyes moved with the red that slowly retracted from the moon’s surface. 

The question was ringing in his head like a siren, but he wasn’t going to ask how Chanyeol knew he wanted to see this event. Maybe Chanyeol didn’t know and wanted to see this himself; a tactic to make Baekhyun his friend instead of his foe.

Tonight he wouldn’t dwell on it. The moment was too perfect to ruin, it was everything Baekhyun ever wanted. His mind wasn’t racing, his walls were down, he didn’t have to look behind his shoulder. He was relaxed and at peace with himself. He was able to let go that night on top of the hill, under the red moon.

Baekhyun buried this moment deep into his heart, nothing could compromise the purity of this night. 

Chanyeol being by his side was a bonus.

It was all new to Baekhyun, he didn’t expect to share a moment like this with the person he hated. Well, used to hate. Baekhyun’s perspective of the Aristocrat changed along with the time they spent together. It was a nice change to be standing beside each other and not having to be at each other's throats.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun mumbled. His eyes never left the moon despite the end of the event.

“What?” Chanyeol asked, his voice warmer than the sun on a hot day.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun said louder. He tore his eyes off the sphere in the sky to look at Chanyeol.

The moonlight made him look ethereal. He looked younger than Baekhyun in the lighting, even though Chanyeol was four years older. Baekhyun even dared to let  _ handsome _ cross his mind.

Chanyeol was handsome.

Once his eyes were set, he couldn’t look away, not when Chanyeol was looking at him like that. A smile on his face, and his eyes bright. He looked happy.

Before Baekhyun could say anything, Chanyeol leaned down and pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s, stealing all words from Baekhyun’s mouth. His mind blank yet filled with Chanyeol. 

It came to an end in a flash, Chanyeol pulled away first.

Baekhyun felt like he had whiplash.  _ What just happened? _

“You aren’t trying to kill me, I think we are making progress!” Chanyeol exclaimed, a stupid smile plastered on his face.

Any other day Baekhyun would have berated Chanyeol, maybe he would have punched him in his perfect face. But he didn’t, he couldn’t. He was as still as a pole, the heat wave from before encasing him. He was on fire, again.

What was happening to him?

“Come on, let’s head back to the tavern, it’s late,” Chanyeol suggested, throwing Baekhyun one last smile before he turned and started down the hill.

He could still feel Chanyeol’s lips on his, they were so soft.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was relieved they were back on the galleon heading back towards Vient. He was a step closer to collecting his money and leaving.

Last night was awkward. The silence on the way back to the tavern was suffocating. It got even worse as the night dragged on and they had to stay in the same room. The silence followed them into the next day, trapping them both in an isolated bubble.

Now Baekhyun didn’t have to be trapped in the silence with Chanyeol. He didn’t know what was more suffocating, the silence or Chanyeol’s presence. Baekhyun hasn’t spoken a word since last night on the hill. If a question was directed at him, he would just give a small nod, never once making eye contact. He was scared that if he spoke the nervousness that hibernated in his voice would be heard. He couldn’t allow even the slightest tremble to escape.

He didn’t want Chanyeol to know that he caused this. That he caused Baekhyun to become a mess. They were supposed to be  _ enemies.  _ They shouldn’t be kissing. Baekhyun wouldn’t let Chanyeol know, although he doubted he was doing a good job at hiding it.

Right now Chanyeol was above deck guiding them toward Vient. Baekhyun liked the distance between them, it made him feel secure.

Even glancing at Chanyeol would make him a mess, he didn’t like the feeling it gave him. Chanyeol didn’t make him feel secure, and Baekhyun wasn’t one to explore new territory. He liked to be sure, he liked to know. Chanyeol only brought confusion.

Baekhyun sighed, he knew he couldn’t hide down here forever. He needed to eat, and not getting fresh air wouldn’t do him any good.

Maybe if he faced the problem head on he would learn to conquer it. The thought made Baekhyun stand up with determination and make his way to Chanyeol. He was going to quell this feeling of nervousness.

When he was above deck, the sun was setting. The reds and oranges bled into the ocean. Baekhyun almost chickened out at that moment, the thought of watching the sunset was convincing, but he was too determined.

He marched up to the man behind the wheel who was already staring at him, a small smile on his face as Baekhyun got closer. As the distance disappeared, all of Baekhyun’s determination and courage left as well. He couldn’t think, not when Chanyeol gave him a smile that showed all his teeth, his dimple made an appearance. It was dorky and endearing. 

The sun didn’t even shine as bright as Chanyeol’s smile.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol said. His voice broke the reverie Baekhyun was in. He looked up at the taller with wide eyes. 

“Yes?” he choked out, the heat rising up his nape and rushing to his face.

“Are you okay? You were standing and staring at me…it was kind of creepy.”

Baekhyun couldn’t believe he got caught, and worst of all Chanyeol was the one who caught him. The inferno resurfaced, turning Baekhyun’s face into a furnace.

“I’m fine. I think I’m sick…I’m going to sleep.” He rushed out before turning around and scurrying away.

So much for not hiding.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The final stretch of the journey back to Vient was upon them. One more day to go before Baekhyun could collect his money and leave behind this recurrence of embarrassment. It never ceased to leave his side, reappearing at the worst times possible. Like yesterday at dinner, Baekhyun was caught staring at Chanyeol,  _ again. _ He’s been caught plenty of times in the duration of two days overseas. Other disasters like tripping over his feet, stuttering, and blushing failed to give him a break too.

He blamed it on being seasick.

Baekhyun headed to sleep hours after Chanyeol offered to take the night shift behind the wheel. The rocking and creaking of the rich wood woke him up in the early hours of morning when the moon still dominated the sky.

After he stretched his limbs, he headed up to the deck seeking out Chanyeol. Baekhyun wanted company. Day after day on this big ship was enough to drive him crazy, and it wasn’t like he had anyone else to talk to besides the taller. 

The wind was cold and woke him up. He reached Chanyeol after a moment of staring, the taller had his back to him, facing the glowing water.

“It’s pretty isn’t it?” Chanyeol spoke suddenly. Baekhyun almost jumped out of his skin, putting a hand over his erratic heart.

“How did you know I was here?” Baekhyun asked, slowly approaching the other to stand beside him, their shoulders almost brushing against each other. Baekhyun wanted to break the distance.

Chanyeol laughed. “I felt your eyes on me.”

The comment made Baekhyun freeze like an ameuter thief caught stealing for the first time. He wondered if Chanyeol noticed all the other times Baekhyun stared at him.

Before Baekhyun could continue to berate himself, the taller interrupted him. “Why are you awake at such an early hour?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Baekhyun replied. He was trying to control his emotions. He was certain they were going to burst at any moment and everything would be exposed for Chanyeol to see. The taller would either laugh at him for being so stupid, or take pity on him and act like nothing happened. These odds didn’t appeal to Baekhyun.

Silence ensued. Chanyeol was looking ahead while Baekhyun fought himself to let his eyes wander elsewhere. Oh, how hot Chanyeol would look in the moonlight with the sea in the background. It sounded like a view right out of Baekhyun’s fantasies, and it was hard to hold himself back from fulfilling his hungry eyes. Just a quick glance wouldn’t hurt, and who was Baekhyun to deny himself of such a divine opportunity.

He darted his eyes to the left where the taller towered over him. It was meant to be a fast glance, he would look away immediately to avoid Chanyeol calling him out again, but he couldn’t look away once he saw the man before his eyes. 

The moonlight didn’t disappoint. Chanyeol looked like he was glowing, it highlighted his handsome features. The ocean behind added to the spectacle, it was sparkling, but not as brightly as Chanyeol. The moment was magical. Baekhyun dared to think he could fall in love.

It was a dare he would challenge, right now. There was no better time to act upon his inner turmoil building up since the beginning of the trip. 

“I like you,” he blurted. When Chanyeol remained unresponsive and stood still like a statue, realization of what he did sunk in. Baekhyun slapped his hands over his mouth, he couldn’t believe he actually said that.

A smile slipped across Chanyeol’s face. “I know, Baekhyun,” he paused for Baekhyun to process his words before he continued, “I’ve been waiting for you to tell me.”

Baekhyun’s mouth hung open, a million unspoken words on the tip of his tongue ready to be fired but they remained tranquil.

“And before you start overthinking, I like you too, dummy,” Chanyeol confessed, a small chuckle followed after he watched Baekhyun’s shock escalade. 

“Did you just call me dumb?!” Baekhyun yelled, his face turning into a scowl.

Chanyeol chuckled. “Shut up, Baekhyun.” 

He stepped closer and wrapped his long arms around Baekhyun’s frame, interrupting Baekhyun from the rampage he was about to go on. Some things never change, and Chanyeol loved that about Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stood unresponsive like a fish out of water, his mouth wide open. He was so warm in Chanyeol’s arms; they were shielding him from the chilly breeze. This was a nice feeling, Baekhyun could get used to this.

With controlled ease, Chanyeol’s face slowly got closer to Baekhyun’s. The smaller knew Chanyeol was giving him a silent option to pull away if we wanted, but he didn’t want that. He wanted their lips to meet again more than the money _. _ More than  _ anything. _

Baekhyun swallowed his pride and fears and took the final plunge. He closed the distance between their lips and felt sweet relief. All the bottled up emotions left his body, he didn’t have to worry anymore and try to hide his feelings from the person he wanted to show them to most.

The kiss was soft. Chanyeol’s lips were heaven, he could kiss them forever and let them take his last breath. The kiss was chaste, sweet, and was everything Baekhyun could ever ask for. 

Chanyeol was the first to pull away, letting the both of them breathe. Baekhyun became hyper aware of the muscles tensing under his hands, he doesn’t recall placing his hands on Chanyeol’s arms. The taller pressed their foreheads together and stared at Baekhyun with a dopey smile on his face. 

“How did you know?” He asked. Chanyeol held eye contact as he let out a laugh. Baekhyun enjoyed watching his eyes turn into crescents. 

“You’re not as subtle as you think, it was so obvious,” Chanyeol teased. Baekhyun pinched him before laughing along.

“Shut up. Come on, go back to getting us home.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

Deep down, Baekhyun knew it was  _ never _ about the money.


End file.
